


We're Not So Different...

by bipabrena



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ghidorah is a damn badass, M/M, Mothra fights with all she has to save Earth and Godzilla, Rodan is fervently devoted to Ghidorah, San has a strange thought-process during the final battle in Boston, San is so wonderful and I love him, She is so pure seriously, This is my first time writing for this fandom and I wrote this one-shot in like an hour, it's 4 A.M. where I live, so please don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Mothra is weakened, hurt. She can barely stand after bearing the brunt of Rodan’s hits, and yet there she is.That image, that uncanny, almost primal image that even an alien organism such as San can recognise with ease.A mother.Volunteering her body to guard something weaker.She stands no chance, and yet there she is. Charging at San and his mighty brothers with a strong, defiant screech; one that betrays the current state of her frail body.Ichi and Ni are already charging up their beams with belligerent grins.But not San.San hesitates.Because the image before him has wired something in him.ORDuring the final battle in Boston, San fervently follows Ichi and Ni's lead, but something happens that makes him reconsider the current situation. Rodan reveres King Ghidorah as something proud, beautiful and majestic, while Mothra is fighting with all she has to save her King.Her display of devotion and fierce protectiveness of using her body to shield Godzilla reminds San of his own, reflexive instinct of using himself to shield his brothers at all costs.Why were they fighting... if they were not so different?





	We're Not So Different...

The screech took Ghidorah aback.

It was short, merely half a second long.

But by the time his brain completely processed the sound and he looked back, he was already glued against the human-made structure.

Ichi and San screeched as they wiggled, but couldn’t move.

Ni received the shorter end of the sticky web, one that was sickeningly familiar. He snapped his head to the side when hearing the same screech a second time, and immediately took in the almost blinding wings of that begrudgingly majestic bitch.

He shook it off immediately. His priority was to release Ichi and San.

His eyes widened when he took in a faint silhouette reflected against the glimmering surface his brothers were attached to.

He quickly turned his head and growled. He wasted no time to lunge at Godzilla, but there was only so much he could do as a lonely head.

Ghidorah was smashed through the human-made structure.

It helped release Ichi and San, but it wasn’t of much worth when they were both, along with Ni, slumped on the ground.

Godzilla looked down at them with a smirk and a cocky huff.

Ichi rose his head and let out a howl.

He saw her now, too.

Mothra.

She was approaching them.

Even from this distance, Ichi was able to see the little shine that accompanied the drawing of her stingers.

Their saving grace came when Mothra let out another screech.

But a different one. This one was painful, and it almost sounded like a wheeze; as though the air had been knocked out of her.

Ichi smiled when he saw Rodan wrap her delicate frame around his long, sharp claws. This made Godzilla look back.

It was only a second.

But that one second of hesitation was all Ichi needed. He immediately urged Ni and San to get up, which they did not hesitate to do.

As they stood and recovered, they observed how structure after structure collapsed as Mothra’s body bore the brunt of Rodan’s loyalty.

Loyalty to Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah.

Loyalty that wasn’t difficult to win. The immense beating he’d been given had shocked Rodan plenty, but there was a slight grace and incredibly exhilarating energy that exuded from the three-headed beast that had overpowered him.

One he was enticed by.

San shook his head repeatedly and stubbornly insisted on asking whether Ichi and Ni where okay.

“Focus on the threat ahead, idiot!” is what Ni growled with a nib at San’s horn.

Ichi had ignored San’s desperate pleas to know his well-being, as he noticed that Godzilla, too, was entranced in observing how Mothra was being completely manhandled by Rodan.

He grinned when he understood.

He immediately sprang into action, dragging his two momentarily confused brothers along with him.

_ I can’t…_ Godzilla thought. _I have to concentrate on—_

His short thought-process was interrupted when he let out a painful screech. His throat and both arms were being crushed as Ghidorah’s powerful jaws closed around his appendages.

His painful howl, in turn, distracted Mothra from gaining the upper hand.

A sharp peck at her chest was another painful reminder that she, too, had to concentrate on the task at hand.

Godzilla quickly retaliated by charging his beam, as weak as it were due to the short charge-time and his crushed larynx, and spewed it directly at Ichi’s face.

Ichi squeezed his eyes shut due to the burning on his face, and San immediately let go off Godzilla’s arm as he squeaked his name in concern.

“Tch!” Ni growled in annoyance, biting down Godzilla’s right arm harder.

That idiot, he could only think.

San was too emotional.

Ichi would be fine—a gravity beam that weak would only be a mild annoyance at worst. And even if he were deterred from biting down Godzilla’s neck, there were still two more heads that could continue attacking until he was forced to stop spewing the beam.

Why did San have to yelp like a child and insist on pushing Ichi, on getting him out of the way to bear the brunt of the fiery beam instead?

It defied all reason and logic.

There was no need to do so.

Not because Ni didn’t care about Ichi’s safety, no.

But because Ichi did not need to be defended. He did not need to be shielded. As they were right now, they had the upper-hand. Had San not allowed his emotions cloud his judgment, they would’ve been able to attack together and weaken this damn nuisance of a monster.

He wanted to yell at San, to give a command he could follow, but he didn’t want to give Godzilla even a second to perform a counter.

He instead decided to act out alone, and let go of Godzilla’s arm.

_He usually screams like a lunatic whenever he’s hit here… _Ni quickly thought as he observed the glowing gills.

He manoeuvred around Godzilla’s body and sunk his teeth into one of them.

This stopped him from firing his poorly charged, albeit still painful beam, and he howled in pain instead.

But it was futile.

Because San was an idiot and had let go of Godzilla’s arm.

And because Ni was an idiot to believe San would be a quick thinker and attack with him.

So, him letting go of his other arm was a mistake that sorely backfired.

The pain in his most vulnerable area clearly infuriated Godzilla. He focused on pummelling Ichi and San, and gave them no room to recover.

Ichi growled, trying to manoeuvre somehow, but San constantly got in his way to bear the brunt of Godzilla’s hits for him.

For a short moment, Ni’s attention was drawn back.

He finally heard a buzzing sound, one that had been going on for a long time but he had only taken in now.

It was a hum, one that alternated in frequency but sounded oddly familiar.

It was an overhead power line, though Ni didn’t know that’s what it was called.

He only saw the electricity around it, and he just knew.

His next move was based solely on primal instinct and intelligent association.

He dug his teeth into the metallic structure.

It drew the attention of both his brothers and even Godzilla, who produced a confused grumble.

Ichi gasped, immediately understanding.

_Good, Ni! _He thought as their surroundings gradually became darker. _Good!_

San felt it, too. The strange warmth and fuzziness in their belly and expanding across their body.

Fuck.

It was an incredible feeling. What was this?

This power. This power that literally surged through his every vein and body. He swore he could get drunk off this feeling.

Ichi lowered his head. He panted quickly and repeatedly as their heartrate wavered dramatically. It had started off as a normal but strong beat, but as Ni bit down the powerline harder, their heartrate accelerated dramatically, and San found himself panting, too.

Godzilla didn’t know what was happening, but his instinct kicked in. He warily, slowly took several steps back as the unease grew inside him.

He didn’t know why he wasn’t attacking. Why he wasn’t attacking his foe when it was seemingly vulnerable.

_W-what…? What is this? _

He didn’t know why so much unease suddenly grew in him, why his body moved on its own and forced him to stay back.

That was it.

Ni let go of the powerline, and took a huge gasp as utter darkness surrounded them.

Complete darkness and silence for a full two seconds.

And then it happened.

In perfect synchronisation, Ghidorah spread his wings, and stood completely upright as he let out a loud, long and strangely majestic howl that accompanied the electrical beams projected from the tip of his wings.

Smoke and fire battled for dominion in the overcast sky as the human jets exploded one at a time.

Godzilla’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung in shock.

The current display of power was strong enough to even stop Mothra and Rodan from battling for a few seconds.

That scream.

That howl.

It was so majestic.

His completely upright body, the way his wings were proudly spread. The electricity that lit up the sky, and how he was easily pushing back the juggernaut that was Godzilla, even though he wasn’t moving an inch.

That was King Ghidorah.

How could something so proud, so beautiful exist?

That cry, that proud and majestic howl.

It shook Rodan to the core. He could feel his body quivering in joy.

He was born for this moment.

He was born to experience this unbelievable, majestic display of strength, of power. He was born for **_him_**.

Mothra had no idea what happened, or why the false king had powered up this much.

No, it didn’t matter.

Godzilla had a job, and so did she.

She used one of her stingers to slash Rodan across the face.

This was Rodan’s reminder that he, too, had something to protect.

He continued his fight with Mothra, and Mothra just couldn’t believe it.

Rodan hadn’t always been in the best of terms with her and Godzilla, or other kaiju, for that matter.

But there was always a reason to why they fought.

Dominance, sometimes amusement.

But never… this.

This senseless and abrupt display of violence.

Rodan was trying, with all his might, to kill her.

And Mothra was trying to **_not_** kill him.

She knew all kaijus had been responding to Ghidorah’s alpha call, and she did not blame them. She did not hold it against them. It’s something they couldn’t control—that cry was enticing enough to force their primal selves to serve.

But Rodan was different.

It’s as though he was doing all of this out of his own volition.

He **wanted** this.

These short seconds she saw of Rodan staring at Ghidorah in awe proved it.

She recognised that look, the glimmering in his eye.

Because Godzilla looked at her the same way.

She was sorry, and she didn’t want to injure him. But he was getting in the way of Earth’s balance, and on the way of a peaceful existence with Godzilla and other relatively pacific kaijus.

The false king, Ghidorah; the one who is many.

He wasn’t someone that could be reasoned with.

He willingly caused destruction and relished on it.

He wasn’t part of the natural order. His strength was far too destructive in nature; a frightening creature like that could not be allowed to exist.

He heated water to extreme, inhabitable levels just by flying above it. The storms he created by flight alone were neither natural nor normal; they were destructive storms that thrashed ecosystems, killed smaller, weaker life-forms and could even hurt other kaijus.

He was too dangerous to let live.

The now hundreds of hits that had been delivered to her delicate frame were taking a toll on her. She couldn’t fly properly, and she futilely focused on fleeing and talking rather than exclusively fighting.

She dodged and avoided Rodan as best as she could, imploring him to negotiate.

But he was having none of it.

He clearly wanted to kill her, and rush to Ghidorah’s aid.

It was useless.

The extreme heat that Rodan irradiated was disintegrating layers of her wings, and small holes were poking through them.

Now flight would be harder.

“Mothra!” she heard a concerned shriek as her body was catapulted past the other two fighting kaijus, and she landed on a hard, glassy surface.

Godzilla panted and focused on Ghidorah as he tried to catch his breath.

He noticed that the small holes on his wings were being sealed shut as Ichi let out a cocky howl, and Ni grinned belligerently at him. San, however, wasn’t smiling.

_… Seriously?_ Godzilla sighed heavily in resignation.

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. If that thing could grow another head, he, too, could regenerate a few holes.

Ghidorah took a peek at the other, on-going battle.

Mothra was clearly in pain and worn out.

Rodan had done a good job manhandling her, Ichi and Ni had to recognise.

But San was different.

He focused less on how strong Rodan was, and more on how bravely Mothra fought.

What was she fighting for?

She could just easily submit like Rodan and the other kaijus, and she **_could_** be allowed to live.

But here she was, fighting with all she had.

… What for?

Perhaps she had an _“If I’m going to die, I’ll go out fighting,”_ mentality, but it didn’t make sense for San.

True, he understood the sentiment.

But this was clearly a losing battle.

He wasn’t the smartest of the three, but even he understood she had a greater chance of survival if she simply submitted than if she opposed him and his great brothers for a slim chance of winning the fight.

He then recalled Godzilla’s worried call of her name.

He frowned very slightly, and didn’t understand why.

Ichi and Ni seemed to be taunting Godzilla further, and did not notice how eerily quiet San was.

And the clear frown on his expression.

That’s when they all heard it.

That gut-wrenching shriek.

Rodan had fallen.

Mothra panted softly as she tried to regain her balance on top of the tower. _I made sure to avoid his heart… _she thought.

It should be enough to keep him out of the action.

If they killed Ghidorah, perhaps Rodan would come back to his senses.

She wanted to go to Godzilla at once, but she was too weakened. If she tried to help now, she’d do more harm than good. She’d only get in the way.

She had to recuperate, even if for a moment.

Her attention was drawn to Godzilla’s loud, lengthy roar.

But she recognised the difference at once.

It wasn’t threatening or imposing. The slight wavering in frequencies was enough to make anyone understand he was **_trying_** to fight back, but he was clearly desperate, and on the ropes.

Ghidorah let out a howl of his own, and he charged at Godzilla.

“No…” she muttered as Ghidorah took to the air and slammed his claws against Godzilla’s face.

He was slid back several metres. Ghidorah used his avian foot-claws to latch onto Godzilla’s sides, and wrapped his tail around his body to hold on to him. He took to the air again and easily heaved Godzilla off the ground.

Ni coiled his head around Godzilla’s neck, cutting his oxygen supply short.

With immense speed, and as though he weighed nothing at all, Ghidorah in a matter of seconds nearly reached the Earth’s stratosphere, and stopped.

Ichi shot Godzilla a belligerent grin.

He and Ni relished on the look of hopelessness in his face.

San’s eyes darted between his two brothers. If they felt that way, then that meant it was the right thing to do.

So, San grinned mockingly at Godzilla, too.

Ghidorah unwrapped his tail, and with a weak howl, Godzilla fell.

Due to the immense speed at which he plummeted, and the frightening size of his body, he was quickly engulfed in flames.

Ghidorah flew down, following the burning kaiju.

Ichi felt immense satisfaction when, even from the skies, he heard the loud thud, and saw the small shockwave the impact generated.

Ghidorah flew down further, and Ichi landed with a very hearty, satisfied sigh.

He was going to continue the attack, but stopped for a moment. To savour the moment, but also because of the frail thing that seemed to climb on Godzilla.

Godzilla slowly, weakly looked up as Mothra feebly climbed on him.

She stumbled, too injured to even move properly.

She let out a screech.

One that, for some reason, San found moving and endearing.

He knew she was an enemy, but she was just beautiful.

And he was utterly confused when she spread her wings, and completely covered Godzilla with them.

That image.

That firm screech.

Even an alien life form like San could understand that primal image.

_It looks like… _he furrowed his brow slightly.

A mother.

Volunteering her body to guard something weaker.

Something precious.

San frowned again.

When they first arrived on Earth, and battled several kaijus, no one stood a chance against them.

Those kaijus understood Ghidorah’s grave strength shortly after.

And when they did, they backed down.

But not this one.

Not this weak, delicate little thing.

Last time he’d seen her, she was a larva. And she had charged at them on her own, even though they all knew she didn’t stand a chance.

She had previously attempted to convince the battling Rodan and Godzilla to join her to defeat that beast, but back then, Godzilla was an immature fool that didn’t understand or share her sentiment of protecting Earth’s balance.

He had decided to continue battling the other species of Rodan.

And, in her weak larval form, she still had the courage to face Ghidorah alone.

Ichi and Ni had toyed with her, refused to kill her because it was fun.

In a way, that fun was their undoing, as it had urged the other kaiju to realise the severity of the situation, and to fight Ghidorah, which resulted in their loss.

This thought process, this reminiscing that lasted for mere seconds, confused San.

Why was he thinking all of this?

Yes…

Because he recognised this.

This image of protecting something precious.

During that battle back then, San had done the same. He’d volunteered his body several times to protect his brothers, his brothers he cherished, respected and revered **_so_** deeply.

He valued his brothers above all else.

Admittedly, it’s not as though San had much going on in his life, but that’s because he chose to tag along and do whatever these two wanted.

Because he loved them so much.

Was Mothra doing this because she, too, loved someone?

Did she love Godzilla?

That didn’t seem to be the case when they first met her in her larval state.

… Had anything changed?

He was taken aback when Mothra let out another defiant screech; one so strong that it betrayed the weak state of her body, and she took to the air.

The holes in her wings prevented her from flying properly, but they didn’t stop her from charging.

Ichi and Ni did not hesitate a second to charge their beams with belligerent grins.

But San did.

He hesitated.

His head shot to his brothers, then to the charging Mothra. He rapidly repeated this several times.

What was going on?

This was too much.

Where was Rodan?

Why were they all fighting?

What was the reason for all this bloodshed?

He did not know why he did this. He just didn’t.

He quickly pushed Ichi and Ni out of the way, and the gravity beams that would have incinerated Mothra in a matter of seconds, destroyed all the human-made, already burning structures ahead.

This shocked the two brothers as much as Mothra.

The nearly unconscious Godzilla needed a bit more time to process what had just happened.

“What are you doing!?” Ni hissed.

In a tone so angry, so hostile and loud; one San had never heard before.

Mothra knew that any attack of hers would only tickle Ghidorah in her current state, but even so, she also knew she should attack.

So, why did she freeze?

She stared at San’s disbelieving frown, and the way Ichi and Ni scowled at him.

Furious beyond belief.

Ichi resisted the urge to sink his teeth into San’s horn and violently thrash him around.

They couldn’t waste time, and always, ever so loyal and idolising, Ni at once understood Ichi’s thought process without an uttered word, and adapted accordingly.

They prepared to attack the stunned Mothra again, but San stopped them again with an imploring _“Wait!”_

Mothra and Godzilla were puzzled.

Sure, they did know the left head had always been a little silly and was easily distracted, but they were sure he was as evil and sadistic as the other two.

Godzilla hated Ghidorah enough to overlook small details that proved otherwise.

Mothra didn’t hate him—she did not have the capacity for such vile feelings, not even towards a ruthless beast such as the false king, but she considered him enough of a threat that needed to be eliminated to forgo those details as well.

But San had just saved her life.

Twice.

… Why?

“I…” San squeaked and frowned meekly at his enraged brothers.

Ichi’s anger was close to surpassing the undeniable love he had for his little brother.

San did not know how to voice the words he wanted to say.

He didn’t understand why they were hurting these kaiju that hadn’t really done anything wrong to them.

But he did understand, albeit confusedly, that they were capable of feeling the same things they did.

Ichi and Ni went for the attack again, but San stopped them a third time; just to talk for a moment, to please stop fighting and talk for a moment.

But their patience ended.

They instead attacked San, and he let out a savage, painful howl as his nape and throat were bitten by impossibly strong jaws.

What the hell was going on?

Mothra didn’t understand a thing.

She took a look at Godzilla, who was hurting in ways unimaginable, but even so he was still overcome with confusion and surprise.

Ichi and Ni stopped their attack on the youngest brother.

If he tried anything again, Ichi was going to rip his head off. They’d be weakened, but still strong enough to kill these two.

San would regenerate, so there was no problem.

Once he did, Ichi would personally see San was heavily punished for what he’d just done.

“Brothers, please,” San begged, to everyone’s further bewilderment, “just listen to me for a moment!”

“San, that’s enough! What—“

Ni stumbled back and gasped when San let out another scream that gradually turned to a gurgle as his larynx was crushed.

Ichi let go and bit lower, and in a swift motion—even more easily than it had been for Godzilla, ripped off San’s head.

“H-huh!?” Mothra yelped, and Godzilla’s pain and drowsiness completely subsided for a moment.

To the humans that couldn’t understand their language, the situation was even more confusing.

“… Ichi…” Ni frowned in disbelief.

But he didn’t blame him.

It was the right thing to do right now.

But he was still worried.

They could regenerate, true. But in the back of his mind, he was always a little worried that, one day, that power would stop working.

If he lost either Ichi or San, he didn’t know what he’d do.

Ichi bared his teeth in a deep growl, now focused on a baffled Mothra. He looked more furious, more belligerent and aggressive he ever had in his entire life.

Ni took a peek at San’s detached, still slightly wiggling head.

He swallowed, but without hesitation decided to follow Ichi’s lead.

The nether regions of Ghidorah’s body began to work quickly. It was a tingly feeling, one which informed the remaining heads that hormonal signals had been activated, and that the genes and tissue that were distributed evenly across their body were prepared to regenerate the missing appendage.

But Ichi did not allow it to happen.

As the main head, he held most neural and bodily dominion between the three.

It was true that all heads held independent thought.

They operated their body as one, but their brains; their memories, they were all individual and unique to every head.

That’s what made them special.

But Ichi, being the middle head, possessed enough control to prevent certain things.

He could not control his brothers’ feelings or thoughts, but he could control their body more.

No matter how much the overall body wished to regenerate its precious, lost appendage, if Ichi did not want it to happen, it would not.

Sooner or later, his energy would be drained and he’d be forced to let it happen, but that would take a long time.

Especially if Ni decided that he desperately wanted it to happen.

But Ni understood why this was necessary, so Ichi had all control right now.

As the brain function slowly ceased in the detached, sporadically twitching head, San was lost in thought.

He felt sleepy, and his eyes were half-lidded in drowsiness.

San wanted to apologise to Ichi and Ni.

Apologise for being a nuisance, for always being a little silly and getting distracted over anything.

For not taking initiative, and for being so unreliable.

But he wanted to let them know that he didn’t deliberately get in their way, or to bother them. He wanted to tell them he respected them, he admired them. That they were brothers and that he never wanted to be without them.

He wanted to apologise for defying them.

But… he didn’t regret it.

For the first time in his life, San had done something on his own. He made his own decision instead of mindlessly following his brothers.

He’d been scolded in the past for lacking initiative, so even though he’d defied them, once their heads were cleared, they’d surely praise him for that, right?

They were strict and scary, but also kind and gentle to him.

They’d understand, San thought.

As he drifted deep into unconsciousness, he slowly, drowsily blinked at Mothra and Godzilla.

He wondered why he’d saved them.

If he killed them, wouldn’t that mean he’d also kill a part of himself? Even if they were enemies, they felt the same things San felt, so wouldn’t that mean he’d be extinguishing something they could see eye-to-eye with? Wouldn’t that mean they’d be killing something that lived in them that San also had? Something inside them that was of San?

As the fight continued, San let out a weak, long exhale.

He faintly took in a yellow flash, one he recognised from the gravity beam, and a loud, final screech.

A dying one.

By the time Godzilla let out a mourning, grieving scream, all of San’s neural functions had completely ceased.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758367
> 
> I'm sorry if this is bad, I randomly had this idea and decided to write it. I've never written for a fandom like this before, or anything related to kaijus or non-human creatures... so, I'm sorry if it's bad. I wrote it in about an hour, and it's 4 A.M. right now.
> 
> The Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan vs Ghidorah fight that was mentioned here is the one from the 1964 film where Mothra was an amazing, brave badass. I just modified it slightly.
> 
> God, I love the MonsterVerse so much. I love Ghidorah so much, he's so cool. I also have a huge soft spot for Mothra lol her sacrifice always has my heart beating a little faster.
> 
> If you'd like to fan-girl with me or just talk to me about anything, or send me prompts/asks, here's my Tumblr :D https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you liked this one-shot, please leave kudos or a comment, feedback means a lot to me. If you didn't like it, you can tell me, too. I'm always looking for opportunities to improve.


End file.
